The spinoff
by RaNma11
Summary: Tired of the old Master and Maid? What about the typical school life? Here's a not so different plot with an entirely different spin-off... and point of view.
1. Chapter 1

The spin-off

Mikan Sakura. Ditzy, Clueless, Naïve and a total clutz. But she's far from stupid. She's a genius, plus she's an heir to a million dollar international company owning a chain of hotels and leisure facilities in all around Asia and abroad. And of course, saying she's rich is the understatement of a century.

But grand parties, expensive things and a luxurious lifestyle does not seem to fit her taste. She's very simple minded, and always dreams of the simple common and normal life she's never going to have. But if there is one thing in her world that she loves, that's ballet.

"It's a miracle she could dance **that** gracefully." Serena-sensei commented, as she eyed the lone girl dancing on the studio, while all the mirrors reflected her every move, making it seem like she was dancing with her clones everywhere.

"True, as she can trip even on thin air." Narumi-sensei chuckled to himself, as he agreed on his co-blonde co-ballet instructor. "But look at her," He inserted, his gaze softening on the figure before them. "She seems to sparkle every time she puts on her ballet shoes and starts to spreads her arms to dance." A soft smile played on his lips as he continued watching Mikan, doing piques and dips while her auburn hair fluttered like the lace of a gymnast.

Serena-sensei couldn't help but smile to herself. "Yeah." But the smile disappeared as soon as it came. "Too bad her grandfather has already decided on her training as the heiress to the Sakura Clan."

Narumi-sensei's smile disappeared as well. His thoughts came back to that morning's conversation.

"_You what?" Narumi's eyes went horror-stricken as he absorbed the words that came out Mikan's lips._

"_I'm sorry, Narumi-sensei." Was what she could only say. "But ojii-sama has already made up his mind. I am the last of our bloodline and the sole heiress of the company. I wouldn't want my family's years of hard work to go to nothing right?I love the company because it is the only the legacy left of my parents, so I want to keep it as it is."_

"_But you love ballet don't you? Ballet is who you are Mikan! And I saw how much you love ballet!" Narumi-sensei reasoned._

_Mikan's eyes went downcast. "Yes I do."_

"_So why sacrifice who you are for what you must do?" Narumi was concerned about this child. She was like a daughter to him, and he knew how much she loved ballet._

_Mikan smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "It's alright. It is but a little sacrifice. And besides, it's not such a bad deal after all. I will get through. For what grandfather has done for me, sacrificing my self interest would still be short."_

_Narumi knew that it wasn't true. Although it may not be a bad deal, sacrificing the thing she loved most in the world was too much._

_Mikan saw the pity in her teacher's eyes. She knew how much Narumi-sensei was concerned about her, so she steeled herself to be strong. "Don't worry about me, Narumi-sensei." She smiled her sincerest, and held the blonde man's hands. "Thank you for keeping watch over me these past years, and for taking time to teach me ballet. It will forever be your memory of me, as it was my mother's."_

_Narumi held her hands and squeezed it in a reassuring way. "Yes it will. I know you can. Just forever be strong and look straight ahead, to continue to grow. Ballet will always be here for you, and you can always return here for a lesson or two, ok?"_

"_Thank you, sensei. This contest will be the last for me, and I will win the gold as an honor to you, this school, and to my mother." _

Serena gave a light sigh, as she released the heaviness of her heart. She felt sorry for Mikan, for having to sacrifice the thing she loved most, to become an heiress of her family. "To think someone as young as her would have to go through such a thing and give up something she enjoys."

Narumi turned to her, saying "She doesn't need pity now. What she needs is encouragement for what she has decided. Look at her," His eyes averted, back to the lone dancing figure, as Serena followed his gaze. "She's trying to be strong and keeps on smiling. That girl is strong, and she is capable of great things. Let's just trust her and be there for her."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Ohayou, Mikan-sama"

"Ne, Anna-chan, I told you that you can call me Mikan-chan. We're friends, aren't we?" Mikan smiled at the other girl at the door, Anna, her lady-in-waiting.

"But Mikan-sama." Anna walked in and whispered to her ear. 'Sakura-dono is here. And he has called for you in his office.'

"He's what!" Mikan half-screamed, half whispered. She jumped out of bed, hurriedly did her morning routine and scampered off to the office with Anna in tow. Before entering the large oak doors, she did a double check on herself and faced Anna.

"Anything else missing?" She asked with a look of concern

"Just this." Anna tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Thanks."

She whizzed around and carefully knocked with the back of her hand.

"Is that already Mikan?" An old voice came from inside. "Come in."

Anna opened the door for her and she eased herself inside, in graceful strides so as not to trip. (She has the tendency to trip over, even on a flat surface).

The man beside her grandfather, Mitsuki-san, bowed a little to acknowledge her presence, as did Anna behind her, in respect to the Lord of the Sakura Manor. Nevertheless, both said nothing.

"Ohayou, Mikan, It's been a while." An old man in his late 50's smiled gingerly at his granddaughter. "How I've missed you so."

"Yes, grandpa. Me too." Mikan proceeded to her grandfather's side to receive her blessings from her grandfather.

"Now let us get to the point. There's someone here I wish for you to meet." Sakura-dono turned to his side and extended an arm. "Come, child."

A figure of a lad her age came about. Raven hair and a cool demeanor, presented himself and gave a slight bow.

"He is Natsume Hyuuga, and he will be with you for the rest of your learning and training. He shall handle all side affairs and act as your personal assistant, secretary and body guard."

He straightened himself and opened his eyes. Crimson orbs struck her very being.

"Dozo Yoroshiku."


	2. Chapter 2

As the luxurious car of the Sakura's belted down the road, Mikan sat quietly and fixed her gaze on the window

As the luxurious car of the Sakura's belted down the road, Mikan sat quietly and fixed her gaze on the window. She watched with little interest as the sceneries passed, like film on a movie screen. It was 10 in the morning, and she was well on her way to ballet class. Natsume sat quietly beside her, straightened and prim. He had a serious expression plastered on his face which, was proving to be vexing on her part, as it created an unnecessary tension between them. She wasn't used to formalities, although she had been exposed to it many times in her young life. So she cut through the deafening silence inside the car.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san"

The boy beside him had flinched, very little and almost unnoticeable, but she saw it anyway. She chuckled a little at his reaction.

"Seems like Mr. Prim and Proper gets thrown out of his cool sometimes." She teased.

Natsume tried to keep his cool and serious demeanor despite him being surprised by the girl's sudden call. "Gomen ne, Mikan-sama. I was just a little surprised when you suddenly spoke."

"Pardon me then." She smiled. "I didn't mean to surprise you. But you seem to have your mind elsewhere. You're awfully quiet."

He merely responded with a small nod.

"Ah that won't do, Hyuuga-san. Or should I call you Natsume-kun?" She tilted her head to the side in a playful manner. "Let's stop the formalities since from here on we'll be together most of the time. I hope we get along well." She reached out her hand. "Friends?"

Natsume looked at her hand, up to her face then back. "Gomen, Hime-sama. I am your servant and you are my master."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Servant and master is quite too much you know. I'd rather employer and employee. And stop with the Hime-sama. Just Mikan is fine." She motioned for him to shake hands with her.

He took her offer in a firm grasp and Mikan noted that the tenseness still hasn't left the guy. She's getting exasperated with him keeping up the formalities. "Ah, mou." She pouted like a child. "We're the same age Natsume-kun! Stop the formalities and take it easy on me, ok?"

He looked at her as if she was saying some sort of joke. "Hime-sama, protocol says…"

"Protocol or ethics or whatever rule it is, I don't like formalities. And stop with the Hime-sama."

"Your grandfather would most likely disagree." He objected.

"Then just call me that when my grandfather is here. When it's just the two of us, just call me Mikan."

Natsume thought for a second, looked back at her and nodded in agreement. Mikan's eyes lit up and she smiled.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

"Ohayou gozaimasu". Mikan greeted as she entered the glass doors towards the dance hall.

Narumi turned his head and waved. "Ohayou, Mikan" He greeted in his usual cheery voice and proceeded to walk up to her, when he noticed the young man walking behind the brunette. His eyes twinkled with curiosity and mischief. "My, my. Who is this good-looking young man with you? A perspective boyfriend?"

Mikan blushed at the statement. "Sensei!..."

Natsume bowed a little. "I am Hyuuga Natsume. Assistant and Trainer of Mikan-sama from the Sakura manor. Dozo Yoroshiku."

"And my, how formal." Narumi noted. "Do-zo, and welcome to my ballet institution. I'm Narumi, Mikan's ballet instructor and friend." The blonde smiled at the last word. "Now then, Mikan," he turned to the girl "go get dressed so we could start right away. Hup hup!"

Mikan tittered and walked towards the changing room, while Natsume settled himself with standing on the sides. Narumi eyed Natsume discreetly, then walked up to the boy.

"Natsume-kun, you said you where her trainer? Might you clarify that please?" Narumi placed a delicate finger on his chin, showing his curiousity and waiting for an answer.

Natsume cleared his throat before saying "For her company responsibilities. I am to train her in the ways of the industry. However, I cannot disclose any other information more than that. I assume you know full well of her status as the future heir of the Sakuras, and therefore understand the situation. Am I wrong?" He looked at the blond with a hint of suspicion and coldness in his eyes.

Narumi chuckled a little. "My my. No need for hostilities my dear. And you can safely assume that I am no spy that works on another company, trying to steal away a chance of leadership in that company as it goes through such a state as a transition. I am but a mere ballet instructor, and am very well happy in my life as it is." He showed a face of satisfaction as he looked around his studio.

Natsume would have believed the conversation was over, but was a bit surprised when the teacher turned and spoke in all seriousness. "But if I ever poked my nose in that girl's business, it would all be for concern for her happiness and well-being. She is like the daughter I never had, and I would go through any means possible to protect her happiness, even if it means having to go against the likes of powerful people such as her grandfather…" His blue eyes turned cold against his crimson ones. "… or yourself."

There was a tinge of intimidation in his voice, and it was as if am unspeakable threat had hung in the air. Natsume however, did not waver. He was far used to threats like these, but what caught his attention was, how could a person like the one in front of him have a deep concern for a girl who was not borne of his kin. "Why would you go for such lengths?" He just had to ask.

His gaze softened and he spoke "That's because…"

He paused, as they saw Mikan enter the room in her practice clothes with a smile on her face. The tension seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Narumi smiled. And as he left Natsume, he continued…

"… She's special."

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

**A/N:**

How was that? Hehe. You may be really surprised (and angry at the same time.) that I suddenly came back and wrote this short chapter. Forgive me then. I've been having trouble with juggling school schedules. I've recently become the official photographer of the school (yes, It's my new passion and rave as of late) and they're issuing a Nikon D60 for my exclusive use. (Lucky me! :P) I also have cheering practice and photography lessons, so I think I've given you a little view of what's been happening with me lately.

And still, I know, you guys won't be satisfied with my excuses. Don't worry, if (and if… that's a big IF) I get my laptop and my internet fixed up, I'll be writing more and updating more. Same goes for my other story, Four Knights and a Princess.

Thanks to all your support.


End file.
